What really happened
by MandELLA
Summary: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS.(review, too) ...what i honestly think happened b4 the hollywood people decided to "dramatize" it. At least, that's what i tell myself... anyways, LOOK FOR CLUES IN THE BEGINING DEALING W/ THE PARSON!!!


Note to any reader... I HATE THE FUZZY HAT DUDE! (a.k.a.-Colonel Tavington) ...actually, he's pretty Kewl and my fav. Char...he's just a bit evil, that's all. Oh, and I don't own anyone or anything that has to do w/ the patriot. That all goes to....um...Columbia/Tristar entertainment.  
  
Ummm...A bit from the movieat the beginning. Tried to stick to the movie as close as possible. As I said, if the people in the church and such were logical, this would all be possible. And I belive that they are logical people. I mean, this is what REALLY happened. Ppl at the movies just wanted to make it sappy, and to make u want to hurt Tavington. They ignored the truth. And I am here to present it: ;-)  
  
"Ready to fire the town on your orders, sir." Captan Wilkins began after everyone was saftely in the church.  
  
"The town?" Tavington chuckled,"Burn the church."  
  
"There's no honor in this!" This was his village, and... it just was his village!  
  
"Didn't you say all those who stood up aginst Engalnd deserved to die a traitor's death?" Colonal Tavington was getting anoyed now."Burn the church, Captian."  
  
Tavington laughed. The loyalist threw the first flame. How appropriate. He thought. Why wait for it to incinerate? The lock is unbreakable. We have to go wait for 'The Ghosts' ' boys. Then Colonel Tavington and his men left the scene of the crime.  
  
* * *  
  
"ANNE! ANNE!" Corporal Gabriel Martin looked at his father in slight confusion. " They're not, they're not here."  
  
Colonel Benjamin Martian sighed and looked at the debris of the church. Through the ashes, he saw a disturbing sight: A metal lock on the only doors. He carefully looked in the remains of the church. Gabriel suddenly turned and got on his horse. The sound of hooves beating the ground made Ben look up. A band of his men were galloping away, to their secret hideout at Black Swamp, near the Old Spanish Mission. The dust soon settled, and there was no sign of half of his soldiers, including Gabriel.  
  
* * *  
  
Colonel Tavington looked up from his half-shaved face. Everything was working just as he planed it to. The soldiers were falling into his trap. At the first sign of people, he quickly finished shaving. He stood up, took his sword in one hand, and his loaded revolver in the other.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben Martian looked around at his men. All that surrounded him were dead. No one remained. The preacher had a bullet in his side, his gun beside him, ready to be fired. Some men couldn't be identified. As for the British, some also lay dead, but not half so many as his men. He sat down on a nearby rock and looked at the few alive men in amazement.  
  
* * *  
  
The rain was pouring down. Ben's frail tent could barely support the tiny water droplets spraying on it. My son. Oh, Lord, my sons. Ben thought. Major Jean Villeneuve came up behind him. "The malitia need you."  
  
"My sins have come back to me. One son is dead, another missing." His head hung down.  
  
Again the French major repeated "Your men need you." He sighed. "Everyone has lost someone to this war."  
  
Then he left, and Ben Martian was alone.  
  
* * *  
  
No one paid attention to the fife playing his happy, patriotic song. The mood was too low. Benjamin was at the head of the line, along with Major Villeneuve and General Green. He didn't want to think about the war. Instead, he thought of his family, especially Susan. And their Aunt Charlotte. Suddenly, a cheer broke through the bruised and beaten militia. What the...? Ben whipped his head around to see what all the commotion as about.  
  
Anne. Was. Carrying. Gabriel's. Flag.  
  
She was in the church...Wasn't she?  
  
Ben tried to speak to his daughter-in-law "I thought...But you...The church..."Nothing made sense.  
  
Anne smiled. "Pews break through weak, fire-consumed walls incredibly well. Especially when the British have left." She handed Ben the flag "Only five of us survived the fire. My parents weren't so lucky."  
  
Ben asked, on a whim "And Gabriel...?"  
  
Anne looked down, unable to look Benjamin in the eye. He asked no more.  
  
Anne left for the island.  
  
* * *  
  
The army stopped for the night and decided to use the militia for the next battle.  
  
* * *  
  
A horse lay dead, with a gouging wound in it's chest. Colonel Tavington was horribly mad. That was his favorite horse. Suddenly, a bullet was shot from Ben's gun, to Colonel Tavington arm. Colonel Tavington grimaced. That was his favorite arm.  
  
Running, Colonel Tavington slashed Ben's right arm. That was for my arm. Colonel Tavington thought. Then his back. That was for my horse.  
  
Ben, though in pain, recovered quickly and punched Colonel Tavington. For Thomas and ... and Gabriel...  
  
But Colonel Tavington was unfazed. He punched Ben back. Then Colonel Tavington shot Ben in the leg. Benjamin Martin was too weak to stand. He knelt down and waited for the final blow.  
  
It was very remarkably quiet. Ben was still waiting. Someone started to clap. Then many people. What? Slowly, Ben turned around and came face-to-face with a sword. Right through Colonel Tavington's body. A semi-bloody Gabriel peeked from behind it. "That" he began, smiling, "was for Thomas."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that year, Ben returned to the village he once called home. The only buildings around were the newly built skeletons of colonial homes. Gabriel looked down at his father, who was looking at a very pregnant, very uncomfortable-looking Anne. "Father, I said if we win this war, we could build a whole New World."  
  
Then the former slave interjected, "Just figured we'd get started right here, with your home." 


End file.
